


Just like he did.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Sorry about the possible pheels, This is me venting don't judge haha, Trigger and sad warning, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: It was a year ago today, when Dan made a huge decision.At this exact day, time, and place, Phil will make the same one.





	

Phil woke up to the sunlight beautifully burning through the window.

He smiled, knowing it was March 22nd. He climbed out of his warm sheets and sleepily walked to the kitchen, scratching his bare chest with a yawn. He grabbed the box of cereal, the brand him and Dan always fought over, and poured a large bowl. He hummed while he made his coffee, gently swaying along with the out of tune melody he just created.

After breakfast, he checked the time. 

_2:38_

He switched on Buffy, getting lost in it and it's mythical culture, due several episodes. 

When his fourth or fifth episode came to an end, he checked the time again. 

_8:43_

"Might as well get ready."

He hummed that tune again while he showered, then he got out and finished dressing. 

He fixed his hair and glasses, then he turned everything off and took one last look in Dan's room.

He smiled weakly at the pictures he kept in there, at the leather t shirt, and he lost it when he saw the sharpie.

He took it and walked to the mirror, drawing bold cat whiskers over the tears beginning to pour from his eyes. 

He smiled again, then looked at the floor while he left the flat. 

He couldn't stay in there any longer. 

He went to the coffee shop and ordered more coffee (cause hey, you can't ever get enough) and sat in an empty booth. He checked the clock one last time. 

_10:58_

He finished his coffee, not caring about the staring at his red eyes or sharpie whiskers, and he left. 

He walked and walked, sort of slowly to straighten out his thoughts, and mindlessly hummed that darned tune again. 

He smiled when he realized it was just an off key version of the internet is here. 

He arrived at his destination, the place where he and Dan had there first kiss, where they confessed their love, the proposal....

And he looked at the grandfather clock just like last year. 

_11:45_

Only seven more minutes. 

He took that time to look over the sunset, smiling at the gorgeous shades of purple and pink. 

"Hey, Dan." He began. "I just wanted you to know I love you. I cherish every memory we have together. I'll never forget you, I'll always love you.."

_11:51_

"I'm coming, darling."

He climbed onto the edge, looking down with a shaky breath. He had sudden flashbacks, painful ones, of not getting here on time and seeing his soulmate disappear over the stone wall. He remembered looking anywhere but at the ledge where his lover once stood, only to see the clock strike 11:52.

He took a deep breath, looking down, still able to see the body imprint below. He closed his eyes, wiping his tears as he heard the clocks hand move.

_11:52._

He jumped. 

 

 


End file.
